


I Don't Know How We Got Here

by httpseouls



Series: OTP Prompts Series [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 0 to 100 real quick, Daddy Kink, I'm not sorry, Lapdance, M/M, Patrick is a stripper, btw the daddy kink is like barely used but its there so daddy kink tag it is, i am literally trash bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseouls/pseuds/httpseouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete doesn't remember how he got here. All he knows is that he's getting the best lapdance of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How We Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even a prompt but whatever. I do what I want.
> 
> This also took me like 3 hours to write, from 5am to 8am and thats when i slept haha. It started as a joke in this groupchat I'm in and my friends told me to make it into this and this blossomed from the depths of my mind.

Pete doesn't remember how he got here. All he knows is that he's getting the best lapdance of his life from the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

The only things he knows about this kid is that he looks fresh out of high school and that his name is Patrick. Oh, and he's amazing at giving lapdances.

Patrick has Pete's hips trapped by his thighs and he's letting out these tiny mewls of pleasure when he grinds down onto Pete, likely feeling Pete's hard on through his jeans.

Patrick is looking down at Pete and his eyes darken and dilate even more when Pete looks him in the eye. Patrick's thighs begin to shake a bit as Pete licks his lower lip, Patrick's eyes following his pink tongue.

Pete sucks his lower lip into his mouth and that's all it takes for Patrick to lose all self control and lean in, kissing Pete roughly. It's all tongue and Pete isn't exactly for kissing like this, but it's Patrick who's kissing him, so he really doesn't care as long as Patrick keeps kissing him.

Pete feels Patrick's (slightly calloused) hands move from his shoulders to cup his face and tilt Pete's head to further deepen the kiss.

Eventually, Patrick's hands trail down Pete's body to play with the hem of his shirt, silently asking for permission to remove it. Pete mumbles out a yes in between kisses and he feels Patrick smirk into the kiss.

Patrick starts to push up Pete's shirt and they eventually have to break the kiss to remove his shirt. Pete whines in response and tries to chase Patrick's lips in the few seconds it takes to remove Pete's shirt.

Once the shirt is gone, Patrick begins to leave kisses on Pete's jaw up to his ear.

"I knew you had more tattoos, you little fucker," is whispered against Pete's ear and his body visibly shivers, loving how the word sounds coming from Patrick's mouth.

Patrick leans back to get a better look at Pete's tattoos and practically salivates. He leans back in, latching his mouth to Pete's collar bone. He sucks on the spot until it turns a deep shade of red. Patrick continues nipping and biting at Pete's skin until he eventually reaches the bartskull. He takes his time on this one, loving the sounds coming out of Pete's mouth.

"Patrick.... please.." Patrick looks up at the sound of his name. Pete looks absolutely _wrecked_. His hair is disheveled and his torso is littered with hickies. Patrick smirks at the sight, proud of his work.

"Tell me what you want me to do... daddy," Pete groans when he hears Patrick call him daddy.

"Please blow me, 'Trick, baby, I want you to suck me off." Patrick is a little thrown by the nickname, but decides he likes it and proceeds to remove Pete's skinny jeans. Since when were jeans so hard to take off?

Patrick eventually removes Pete's jeans and pulls his boxers off, which were also skin tight. He grips Pete's cock, and lick stripe from base to tip. He knows for a fact that he doesn't have a gag reflex and he shows that by taking Pete down his throat right away.

Pete pretty much comes undone beneath him, his mouth doing wonders. Pete looks down at him and sucks in a sharp breath when Patrick does that thing with his tongue. He keeps his hands on Patrick's shoulders, gripping tightly, but they move to his hair as he sees Patrick staring up at him through his lashes. He looks absolutely debauched.

After a few minutes of this exquisite torture, Patrick pulls off with a soft pop and says in a slightly raspy voice, "Fuck me."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, I can do that," Pete says as he stands up, and walks to the table near the door. There's a bottle of lube and a box of condoms sitting on it. He grabs them and walks back to the sofa quickly, watching Patrick strip of his clothing.

Pete kneels on the floor and Patrick sits on the edge of the couch, watching as Pete coats three fingers in lube. He feels a slight pressure against his hole and relaxes slightly. Pete's finger presses in slowly, too slowly for Patrick's liking.

Patrick grinds downward and Pete's finger pushes in the rest of the way. Pete smirks and pulls his finger out almost all the way and pushes in a second almost immediately, he could tell Patrick liked it rough. He scissors his fingers, stretching Patrick and gets a groan in response.

"Fuck... ah right there, hnngh yesssssss," Pete hits Patrick's prostate and Patrick let's out a high pitched whine. Pete's beginning to think that Patrick sings. He can tell he plays guitar from his calloused fingers.

He presses a third finger in with the other two and stretches Patrick a little bit more until Patrick is begging Pete to fuck him.

"Ohhhh fuck me, fuck me daddy, fuck me please.." Pete chuckles at Patrick's whining, finding it adorable.

"Hold on, baby. I want you to ride me," he says a Patrick immediately gets up, pushing Pete down onto the sofa where he was. He pulls a condom out of the box and opens the package with his teeth, rolling it onto Pete's erect cock.

Pete slicks himself up with more lube and Patrick leans over him. He slowly sits himself on Pete's cock and lets out a long groan. Pete bites his lip as he feels his cock enter Patrick's tight heat.

Patrick sits still for a few moments, adjusting to Pete's size. He starts bouncing on Pete's cock and Pete thrusts upwards into Patrick.

Patrick becomes more vocal as he gets closer to the edge, unable to keep his voice down. Pete wonders what other sounds can come out of that sinful mouth.

Pete can tell Patrick is close from his thighs shaking. Pete thrusts into Patrick harder and they become sloppier.

Patrick comes first, and is completely silent, no whimpers or groans. It was as if his vocal chords were ripped from him when he came. Pete comes a few seconds later, Patrick clenching around his cock bringing him to the edge. He moans Patrick's name as he comes, he can't stop himself.

After sitting still for a good 30 seconds, Patrick lifts himself off Pete's cock, wincing at the feeling slightly. He walks away somewhere, presumably a bathroom.

He comes back a couple seconds later with a washcloth and tosses it at Pete, who already threw the used condom away. He wipes his stomach and Patrick sits next to him, cuddling into Pete's side. He gives Pete a soft, satiated smile.

"I don't normally do this, but I couldn't help myself when i saw you, I just had to have you, Pete. A-And I think I want this to be more than a one time thing. So will you go out with me for coffee tomorrow?" Patrick looks up at Pete with a gleam in his eye.

He smiles at the blonde. Pete could get used to seeing this.

"I would love to, 'Trick."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year by the way!


End file.
